Role Play
by steFUNNY
Summary: Sam e Dean. Eles não estão bem." Seus olhos se desviaram até Jensen, sabendo que ele não iria estranhar que seu estresse era por causa de dois personagens fictícios.


**Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic é de autoria de **uisgich** e foi originalmente postada na comm** Padackles** no **Livejournal**. Todos os créditos pelo enredo e diálogo dessa estória pertence exclusivamente à **uisgich.** Eu sou meramente uma tradutora da obra. :}

_This fanfic belongs to _**uisgich**_ and it is up on _**Padackles's Livejournal Comm**_. All the credits by contains belongs only to _**uisgich**_. I'm just a translater. :}_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

**Role Play.**

"Misha..." Jared gemeu e rolou na cama. Um braço se movimentou e caiu pesadamente no peito de Jensen.

Jensen começou a acordar com isso e então um grunido e depois um suspiro enquanto seu amante gemia o nome de seu novo ator coadjuvante. E de novo. Pela terceira noite seguida.

"Jay." Jensen chacoalhou o braço de Jared, o que só causou um suspiro e outro gemido com o nome de Misha. "Jared!" Dessa vez, o balanço foi mais forte, e Jared acordou rapidamente, sentando na cama e piscando confusamente para Jensen.

"Jen?" Houve mais uma piscada sonolenta, que sob qualquer outra circunstância Jensen teria achado adorável. "Por que você me acordou?"

"Com o que você estava sonhando?" Jensen perguntou e então viu enquanto várias coisas passavam pelo rosto de Jared. Confusão, enquanto ele pensava sobre isso, realização quando ele lembrou, e então culpa seguida rapidamente por infelicidade quando ele mentiu.

"Não lembro." Ele murmurrou e se deitou de novo, tentando se aconchegar em Jensen sem encarar seus olhos.

Jensen o afastou.

"Não se faça de idiota comigo, Jay. Você se lembra, _sim_." Jensen acusou. "É a mesma pessoa que você tem sonhado há três noites agora. E bem alto."

"Alto?" Jared mordeu seu lábio.

"É, alto." Jensen o encarou e demonstrou numa versão realmente alta, o que seria uma imitação de Jared. "Misha, oh Misha! Gemido, sussurro, grunido, grunido. Misha!"

Jared ficou bem vermelho e esfregou seu rosto em seu travesseiro, suas palavras quase inaudíveis. "Não era assim."

"Não? Bem, é assim que soou pra mim. Você sente alguma coisa por ele, Jay? Porque eu não estou afim de bancar o namorado ciumento, mas só tem três horas desde que a gente fodeu nesses lençois e agora você está sussurrando o nome dele. Meio que destrói o ego de um cara, entende?"

"Não! Jen, não é o que você está pensando, juro!" Jared estava totalmente acordado agora, e ele se ajoelhou na cama, ao lado de Jensen, que continuava se afastando dele. "É só..." Ele olhou para seus joelhos. "Ele é novo e é um cara legal e você tem que fazer todas essas cenas intensas com ele e Castiel está bem próximo de Dean. Sam nunca ficou tão perto assim, não de verdade. " A voz de Jared caiu para um murmurio. "Eu sei que eles são irmão e tudo, mas ainda..." Ele deu de ombros. "E ela fica em seu trailer nos intervalos das cenas e ele faz você rir..."

"Ei!" Jensen colocou sua mão na perna de Jared. "Calma aí. Você acha que eu gosto dele? E é por isso que você está sonhando com ele?"

Jared concordou firmemente. "Não sonhos. Pesadelos."

A expressão de Jensen suavizou e ele correu uma mão sobre o braço de Jared.

"Hey, está tudo bem. Você sabe que eu não gosto dele assim. Eu tenho você e eu não quero mais ninguém, Jay."

Jared assentiu com a cabeça e se contorceu, embaraçado em ter que conversar sobre seus pesadelos estúpidos. Seu cabelo caiu sobre seus olhos e Jensen ajeitou no lugar, querendo tirar a tristeza do rosto dele.

"Sobre o que é isso na verdade? Você pode me dizer." Jensen empurrou Jared de volta à cama e deitou bem perto, acariciando seu pescoço.

"Eu não te vi por quase quatro meses e então nós voltamos e Dean voltou do inferno e não foi Sam quem o tirou de lá, foi um _anjo estúpido_." Jared sabia que ele estava mais parecendo com uma criança birrenta, mas ele não se importava. Ele tentou ser insensível quanto à isso e ignorar como ele se sentia o que só fez as coisas germinarem em seus sonhos. "E agora Dean não confia em Sam, e eu sei que ele tem boas razões pra não, mesmo que ele ainda não saiba disso, mas é difícil ter Dean de volta e não estar tão perto como eles eram e..." Ainda não bem acordada, a pulsação de Jared estava crescendo.

"Respire, Jay." Jensen colocou sua mão no peito de Jared e passou o dedo por aquela região. "É sobre a gente ou sobre eles?"

"Ambos, eu acho. Eu senti sua falta no hiatus e agora que nós voltamos, nada está igual."

"Nós somos os mesmos, nada mudou entre nós. Eu senti sua falta também." Ele puxou Jared ainda mais pra perto, seus lábios se roçando gentilmente, e Jared suspirou contra sua boca, consentindo à sua língua suavemente a liberdade de avançar. Quando Jensen finalmente se afastou, ele segurou o rosto de Jared em suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos. "Então, se nós estamos bem...?" Ele esperou pacientemente pela resposta de Jared.

"Sam e Dean. Eles não estão bem." Seus olhos se desviaram até Jensen, sabendo que ele não iria estranhar que seu estresse era por causa de dois personagens fictícios.

"Não, eles tem... Problemas. E isso não está no nosso alcance. Então nós temos que nos conformar." Os dedos de Jensen corriam pelas extremidades do rosto de Jared.

Jared assentiu e suspirou.

"Você tem que lembrar que Dean não confia em Castiel." Jensen o lembrou.

Jared prestou mais atenção. "Ele não confia, mas também não exatamente acredita em Sam agora." O sorriso de Jared era triste.

"Ele está indignado por Sam estar escondendo coisas dele, fato, mas bem no fundo ele quer acreditar." Jensen reassegurou.

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim. E Sam é o único que ele _quer_. Você sabe disso." A voz de Jensen caiu um oitavo ou dois e ele se aproximou ainda mais de Jared, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha dele. "Dean pode até ser um cachorro, e ter uma queda pelas damas," Jensen deu a Jared um de seus sorrisos de Dean. "Mas Sam é o **único homem** pra ele."

"É, eu sei, mas eles estão separados há meses e Sam ainda está se acostumando por Dean ter voltado e então tem esse anjo sexy no meio, que tecnicamente, Sam ainda não viu então ele não pode saber se ele é gostoso, mas eu já vi, não que eu o ache gostoso, mas eu acho que você talvez..."

Só havia uma jeito seguro de calar um Jared tagarela, e Jensen muitas vezes pensou que era uma pena não poder usar essa tática baixa de beijar seu coadjuvante em público, mas sozinhos em seu quarto, ele pode fazer o que quiser. Inclusive adicionar um tanto de Dean no meio quando é _preciso_.

Seus lábios encontraram os de Jared em um beijo possessivo, dizendo a ele sem palavras o quanto ele o amava, e como Dean sentia o mesmo por Sam. Ele se afastou um pouco e enfiou os dedos de uma mão no cabelo de Jared e quando ele abriu a boca, ele deixou Dean falar por eles.

"_Shh_, vai ser sempre nós dois contra o mundo, Sammy, isso não vai mudar, não aqui dentro. Nenhum anjo ou demônio vai ficar entre a gente, certo?"

"Certo." Sam respondeu, assentindo, e seus olhos tomaram aquele tom sentimental com uma pontada de dor, que seria capaz de convencer Dean à qualquer coisa. Eles não faziam isso à um tempo e, dado a distância e a tensão entre os personagens, Jensen realizou que eles atrasaram muito isso. Ele se apoiou em seu cotovelo se aproximando ainda mais e beijou Jared de novo, beijos intensos como os de Dean e Jared entrou facilmente na pele de Sam.

"Dean..." Sam grunhiu quando a boca do seu amante... Do seu irmão desceu até alcançar seu queixo.

"Por favor, Sammy. Faz tanto tempo."

Com um grunido estrangulado, Sam deslizou sua mão pelo peito de Dean, sobre sua barriga macia, os músculos tencionando com seu toque, e fechou seus dedos ao redor do membro duro dele.

"Senti tanto sua falta, Dean." Sam escorregou pelo corpo de seu irmão e Dean agarrou uma mão cheia dos cabelos castanhos e gemendo alto quando a boca de Sam o encobriu.

"Sammy!" Dean se deitou e se contorceu enquanto Sam abria mais as pernas de Dean e as empurrou pra cima, dobrando seus joelhos e lhe dando o acesso que ele queria. Ele alcançou as bolas de Dean com sua mão, do jeito que Dean gostava, e as rolou, chupando seu membro profudamente enquanto Dean gemia.

Dean impulsionou seus quadris e olhou pra baixo, fazendo contato com os olhos possessivos de Sam.

"Por favor..." Dean impulsionou seu quadril pra cima mais uma vez. "Por favor, _Sammy_..."

Sam se afastou e sorriu maliciosamente para seu irmão, enquanto chupava um dedo, o umidecendo demasiadamente.

"Oh, Deus. Por favor!"

"_Puta_." Os olhos de Sam escureceram, quase um escuro demoniáco, e Dean tremeu.

"**Sua** puta." Dean suspirou ao que Sam penetrava um dedo dentro de si e o abocanhava profudamente.

Dean apertou o lençol em suas mãos enquanto se entregava e Sam segurava seu quadril engolindo o líquido de Dean. O corpo do mais velho ainda estava tremendo quando Sam deixou seu membro escorregar de sua boca. Ele correu seus dedos em seu próprio membro e começou a subir pelo corpo de Dean, lambendo sua pele, mordiscando um mamilo, fazendo Dean grunir. Ele subiu ainda mais, até que seu quadril estava tocando o peito de Dean, ele sentou em seus joelhos, olhando diretamente nos olhos do seu irmão enquanto continuava se tocando, sua ereção apontava para o rosto de Dean agora. E ele já estava próximo de seu limite. Dean correu suas mãos sobre a coxa de Sam e então sobre suas nádegas, o puxando ainda mais pra perto.

"Seu Sammy, sempre. _Me marque_, eu quero sentir isso, por favor..."

Sam sentiu-se chegando ao àpice, seus quadris indo pra frente, sujando a boca e a bochecha de Dean com seu prazer. Dean gemeu, enquanto assistia Sam derramar sua última gota em sua língua, ao que ele engoliu vorazmente.

"**Meu**." Sam se esforçou pra dizer alto, antes de cair na cama ao lado de Dean.

Ele encarou a mancha sobre o rosto do seu irmão mais velho, e passou a língua limpando-a. Depois invadiu a boca de seu irmão, dividindo com ele o seu sabor.

Dean retornou o beijo, demorado e intenso e quando ele se afastou, ele era Jensen de novo, sorrindo para Jared.

"Melhor?"

"Sim." Jared se deitou, metade do corpo sobre o de Jensen, e ronronou quando teve seu cabelo acariciado.

"Sem mais pesadelos?"

"Nah..." Jared brincou. "Sem mais pesadelos."

Jensen sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dele. Jared caiu no sono rapidamente e Jensen fez cafuné nele até sentir sua respiração acalmar. Ele estava feliz que Jared também achava que eles tinham que dar esse tempo à Sam e Dean, quando eles precisam. E notou o quão insano isso soaria para a maioria das pessoas. Mas eles passam muito tempo na pele dos Winchester que isso acabou criando o seu próprio espaço na vida deles fora das camêras. Ele estaria sendo hipócrita consigo mesmo se não admitisse: a distância e falta de confiança que agora acontece entre os irmãos, fazia ele se sentir desnorteado. Deixar eles terem isso, ajudou a trazer de volta aquele sentimento de que se pertenciam mesmo fora da cama.

A outra maneira de olhar pra isso, Jensen pensou, é que uma _encenação_ de vez em quando não faz mal à ninguém e Sam e Dean foi o que o uniu à Jared. Sem o seriado, sem os caçadores, ele não estaria deitado aconchegado em seu próprio PéGrande, então ele não vê problema em permitir um tempo à eles de vez em quando.

E feliz agora que ele sabia que Misha não era um rival para seu relacionamento, depois de tudo, ele se aconchegou ainda mais em Jared e fechou os olhos, pra descançar mais algumas horas antes deles se atrasarem pra filmagem.

**THE END**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A¹** - A autora me permitiu traduzir a fic. "_**Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it :) And I'm flattered that you want to translate it. **_"

**N/A²** - Ela quer os comentários, então CAPRICHEM.


End file.
